Dino
Dino Island Dinosaurs Studios Jurassic Park III Dino (Duplo) Dino (Dacta) Dino Attack Jurassic World }} Dino is a System theme officially released in 2012, but was unofficially released on November 9th, 2011 in the US on the LEGO Club Magazine. It features dinosaur models similar to the ones used in the Dino Attack theme, but more realistically designed. There are only seven sets. New moulded parts include stun guns with green tranquilizers and various species of dinosaurs. It was officially discontinued later in the same year of its release. Sets * 5882 Coelophysis Ambush * 5883 Pteranodon Tower * 5884 Raptor Chase * 5885 Triceratops Trapper * 5886 T-Rex Hunter * 5887 Dino Defense HQ * 5888 Ocean Interceptor Minifigures Animals *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Triceratops *Raptor *Pteranodon *Coelophysis *Fish New Pieces All the dinosaurs are made of elements with entirely-new molds. The tranquilizer guns are new molds similar to the Star Wars rifles but with a clip to hold a syringe in place of a fixed scope. Several new decorations are introduced for the minifigures' faces and torsos, and the sets feature an unusually large proportion of uniquely-printed pieces for things such as targeting computers. New lime-green syringe pieces have also been introduced. Notes * In the November/December 2011 issue of LEGO Club Magazines, it was revealed Commander Hypaxxus-8 had unleashed the dinos as a fallback plan for world domination after his ultimate takeover had failed and his troops were forced to retreat. However, in the game Dino Outbreak, the dinosaurs appeared from an ancient monument acting as a portal into the past. * It seems that the humans in the theme, in contrast to the previous conflict-oriented Dino Attack theme released in 2005, aim to capture the dinosaurs in a humane way as opposed to attempting to kill them. For example, it appears that all of the guns and missiles use tranquilizers as opposed to deadlier forms of ammunition. This would explain the syringes on the rifles. * Although the sets were scheduled to come out in 2012 they became available at Toy's R Us and LEGO stores in early November 2011. * The theme's main colour scheme is Yellow, with accents of red * Two online games were released, one of which takes a fantastical approach to dinosaurs, and one which takes a more realist, contemporary approach: **''Dino Outbreak'' was released at the beginning of 2012, and is a platform game where the player guides a member of the team who is attempting to return the dinosaurs to the past, which the minifigure accidentally released them from. **''Archeological Dig'' was released later in the year, and has the player dig up fossilized dinosaur remains with a small assortment of paleontological tools. These parts can later be assembled by the player in a museum. * The general plot bears some resemblance to the Jurassic Park film franchise, particularly the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park, which also features humans encountering "resurrected" dinosaurs in their natural habitat. Gallery Dino2012.jpg Dino gallery 1.jpg|Dino in the LEGO Club magazine Dino gallery 2.jpg|The Dino preview website Dino1.jpg Dino2.jpg Dino3.jpg Dino4.jpg Dino5.jpg Dino6.jpg Dinologowrong.png|A version of the Dino logo from LEGO.com that oddly features the Racers minifigure, Motor Mike. Dinologo.png pic11378BA394A7F538A561FD3DB8177269.jpg Dino Background.jpg|The setting for the theme See also * Dino (DUPLO) * Dinosaurs * Dino Attack * Dino Island * Dino (dacta) Sources * Brickshelf image (dead link) * http://www.toyark.com/news/attach/2/6/0/2/Lego-CITY-Lego-DINO_1316132770.jpg External links * Official website Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 2012 Category:Dino (System) Category:Discontinued Themes